More than a friend
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Nina tells Andy how she feels BEFORE he finds out from Jake. COMPLETE Andy&Nina Shipping! One-shot


**A/N: Hi all… I haven't done an FF in a while. TOO LONG actually. I actually need the pick me up, so I do hope it turns out the way I wanted and more importantly I hope that you have fun reading it. I just LOVE Andy & Nina shipping. *sighs dreamily* **

**This FF is about Nina telling Andy how she feels about him BEFORE he found out from Jake. So it's taken after Nina's first date with Jake.**

**Here goes…**

Nina Feeney was shaking like a leaf when she knocked on Andy Brown's door. It had taken every ounce of courage she had ever accumulated to walk out of her house and walk the twenty steps to his house, next door. Her heart was thumping like a drum and for a moment she thought it was going to explode in her chest.

The door opened and Andy stood there smiling. "Well, hi neighbour."

"Hi, Andy. Can I talk to you for a minute?" _God, I'm going to throw up and embarrass myself. _

Andy widened the door and stepped aside. "Sure. Is this a coffee and biscuits kind of call or chocolate chip ice-cream?" he grinned teasingly.

_God, why did he have to be so cute?!_

"Neither. Um…" she crossed the kitchen and when she reached the bench she turned around. "I er… I have to tell you something."

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. "You look pale."

"I'm fine. I…" It had taken her hours to talk herself into coming over here. Hours of trying to figure out exactly what she was going to say to him. But now that she was in front of him, the rules changed and she seemed to be unable to form a coherent sentence.

Nina had never been the type of woman to play head games and neither was Andy, it was why they got along so well. So, why was it so hard for her to tell him this? What was she so afraid of? Rejection? Things turning sour or worse, weird. Nina had never had a best friend before, not a male one. She could talk to him about anything and she seemed to be _his_ go to girl. He talked to her about his kids, his late wife, his job. Andy had paid for her lawyer, when she was fighting to keep her son.

This should have been a piece of cake compared to that.

Andy watched her carefully for a moment and then walked to the table and pulled out a chair. "Sit down," he ushered. "You look like you're going to pass out. You sure you're okay?"

Nina sat down because her legs felt like jelly and she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand up.

Andy's hands reached for her shoulders and he slowly massaged her muscles. She had never felt more tense in her life. Usually contact with Andy Brown wouldn't be such a big drama. They hugged on occasion, when the situation presented itself. They'd shaken hands. Sat side by side countless times. It wasn't the first time they were in close proximity, but for some reason this was different. This was _real_.

"God, you're shoulders are like rock," he smiled.

"Andy… can you just stop that for a minute." His touch was distracting her from what she wanted to say, and what she wanted to say was important. He removed his hands and slipped into the chair beside her.

"Okay. What's up?"

"I love you," she blurted out.

_Oh God, that wasn't how I practised it at all. I'm such an idiot. _

"You _what_?" Andy was smiling. "Did I hear you right?"

"I just realized when I was out with Jake that he wasn't the man I wanted to be out with. I was talking and I… it just hit me. I didn't even realize it until then. Listen, I'm not asking for anything. I just- this thing between us, this friendship it seems like a lot more than that. I might be being completely presumptuous here but I think that maybe what I feel you feel too?" she let the words hang in the air.

Andy's face gave away nothing.

"I…" Nina groaned and covered her face with her hands and wished that the world would open up and swallow her whole. She was insane. This WHOLE thing was insane. What had possessed her to take such drastic action? She daringly removed her hands and looked up at him. She'd said the words now and there was no taking them back.

Andy was still smiling.

"I've always been honest with you and you've always been honest with me. I just felt that maybe you should know how I felt. That's how I feel."

"You love me?"

"Yes. I do." Nina shoved her hands under the table, hidden from his view.

_God, I wish my hands would stop shaking!_

"You love me like a friend or like a lover?"

"The second one," she somehow managed to return the smile.

"You love me?" he repeated, as if testing out the words on his tongue.

Nina nodded.

Andy tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears and leaned in to kiss her. His lips were softer than they looked. He was kissing her. He was _actually_ kissing her, and it was better than it was in her dreams. The kiss was slow and tentative and as she snaked her arms around his neck, the passion from within both of them, grew to outrageous proportions. His hands were suddenly all over her and hers, all over him, exploring the only part of him that had remained, until now, at bay.

Finally, he disconnected himself from her.

"I thought I was going crazy," he admitted, his forehead pressed against hers. "I thought that it was just in my head. I've wanted to do that since the day I meet you, Nina. I love you too. I honestly do. I've never had this kind of relationship with any other woman and I don't ever want to."

Nina laughed. "Really?"

He stroked her cheek gently with his index finger. "You're perfect for me, Nina. You're just… amazing. You're an amazing mother. An amazing friend. You've always been there for me, for my kids. How can I not love you?" he questioned.

"I love you," she repeated, kissing him again.

Nina didn't know what she expected when she'd come over here, but it certainly hadn't been that. But thank God it was!

**A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed that! **

**Feel free to leave a review. **


End file.
